


番外

by ssykdbt



Category: mxdzt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssykdbt/pseuds/ssykdbt





	番外

撒老板依旧日理万机，过年都不休个假。家中里里外外全被白大神给包了。看着光洁如镜的地板，白大神心里嘚瑟起来，认为撒老板跟了他简直是上辈子修来的福气。  
打扫完卫生，白大神叫的一桌年夜饭，坐在桌前给撒老板打电话，问他啥时候回，能不能早点回。撒老板一口答应，说处理外手头的事儿，一准早早到家。  
白大神喜欢撒老板这痛快劲儿，笑眯眯的挂了电话，心里的小九九琢磨上了。两个人在一起的时间久了，就得踅摸点有趣的事儿来做。  
目前两个人的关系进展，只停留在互相抚慰的地步，没有进一步到达生命的大和谐。  
这让白大神，心里非常不满。  
这个不满，皆来自于撒老板。每一次当两个人大汗淋漓，喘着粗气，白大神的手趁机划着撒老板的后腰往下出溜时，撒老板总是一巴掌拍到他的手背，导致他极快的收回手，老实的拥上了背，再也不敢乱动。  
想到这，白大神大大地叹了一口气。他给自己定了目标，作为这一年的最后一天，他一定要拿下撒老板。说做就做，白大神当即套上衣服，跑了趟楼下，大咧咧的买一些必用品回家。  
万事俱备，只欠撒老板回家了。

撒老板的早早到家，很不准时，七八点都没回家。满大街的鞭炮都响了，一会儿礼花都该放了。白大神忍不住给撒老板打了电话，撒老板没接。白大神忍了忍，又没忍住，给撒老板的秘书打了电话。  
秘书告知白大神，老板今天有饭局，在某某饭店吃饭。白大神一听就火：不跟我回家吃，你在外面偷吃。  
白大神开车去堵他了。到了饭店门口，撒老板的车旁正巧有停车位，他开进去。没等下车，便看到撒老板从饭店出来，到车上取东西。  
虽然天色已晚，但路两旁挂了一圈灯笼，照地红彤彤的。撒老板取完东西，关车门，眼一扫，看见隔壁车窗上露出一个小脑袋，一怔，问：“你怎么在这？”  
白大神双手扒在车窗上，幽怨地说：“我等你吃完饭跟我回家。”  
“哦！”撒老板径直往饭店走。  
白大神见他真走了，喊他：“叔叔......”  
撒老板回头看。  
白大神扬着笑朝他摆手：“去吧，去吧。”一副我能坚强的样子。  
撒老板又往前走。  
白大神再喊他：“叔叔......”  
撒老板无奈，双手垂着，扭头看他，说：“你能一次性把话说完吗？”  
白大神委屈极了：“没人陪我过年，都没人陪我过年，一直都没人陪我过年。”  
“胡说八道，我以前可是年年跟你一起过。”撒老板怒斥白大神。  
白大神恍然大悟：“奥，人不到手的时候，你年年陪着过。人到手了，就不知道要珍惜了。”  
“少来这套。”撒老板不吃他的卖惨样，走上台阶，进了饭店。  
白大神垮了肩膀，窝在车里，委屈挂了相。  
隔了一会儿，副驾的门开了，白大神看过去，撒老板上车，说：“我喝酒了，不能开车。”  
白大神的委屈一扫而空。

进了家门，撒老板顺手开灯，被白大神给拦了。他搂着撒老板腰，闷在他的耳朵根，撒娇意浓重的说：“叔叔......”  
“白大神，你今天吃错东西了？”  
撒老板不解风情，压根没明白。  
白大神不给他明白的机会，吻上他的唇，推着他往卧室去，进了房间，直接摁在床上。白大神错开唇，在他的脖颈间深深吸一口气，抬起头，压着撒老板，意气风发的冲着他乐。  
撒老板摸了摸白大神的头发，刚剪了头发，有点扎手。如同哄孩子一样哄着白大神，说：“下去，你不饿？”  
“我饿！”白大神斩钉截铁的说。  
“那就下去。”  
白大神用胯骨顶了顶撒老板的腿根，脸一点没红，说：“我这饿。”  
撒老板嗤笑了一声，不就是想做爱吗？好好说话，犯不着直接把他往床上带，得先洗澡不是？  
撒老板还推他，说：“你让我去洗个澡总行了吧？”  
白大神捏住撒老板的下巴，在他嘴唇上咬了一口，趴在他耳根前，低声说了句话。  
撒老板眉头皱了一下，白大神脸色有点发红，定定瞧着撒老板。  
撒老板用劲儿要起，白大神使劲压着不让他动。撒老板瞪着眼睛说：“别胡闹。”  
白大神的呼吸明显粗重起来，他凑近些，跟撒老板高挺的鼻骨相贴，说：“我要进去。”说完，他又将嘴唇贴上撒老板的耳朵根，舌头钻进撒老板的耳蜗里，细细的舔着，弄得撒老板洒了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他重复着：“我要进去。”一颗颗解开撒老板的扣子，摁着撒老板的胸，暧昧地滑了下去，手掌按的地方越来越不对，直接摸到了腿根，灵巧地把拉链拉下来。  
“很配合。”白大神由不住在心里乐呵。  
下一秒就不配合了，撒老板趁白大神跟他裤子打通关系的时机，掀翻了他，从床上坐起来，重新将扣子系上，扭头看躺在床上，满脸写着不高兴的白大神。  
撒老板坐在桌前的一把椅子上，两条长腿叠加，双手搭在膝盖上，认真的看白大神，想要跟他谈一谈。  
撒老板早就跟他说过，他过不了心里这一关，他没法当底下那个，他接受不来。  
白大神不敢让他先开口，撒老板巧舌如簧，一开口白大神就输了。  
白大神在床上坐起来，摆出受害者的架势，气哼哼的表情，语调却软绵绵的说：“叔叔......叔叔......”两声叔叔一叫，哭腔都出来了。  
白大神抓了撒老板一个软肋，撒老板最见不得他哭，哭的时间一长，撒老板啥事都能应。  
撒老板被他这一声哭腔，搅和的心烦意乱，把想到的义正言辞都给忘了。  
白大神继续观察他，眼神儿可怜兮兮的，接着说：“我从来没爱过别人，我就爱过你，要是连你都不愿意跟我那啥，我好可怜。”  
撒老板一个不忍心，泄了气，咬着下唇说：“别哭了，我先去洗澡。”脸颊带着脖子红了一片，进了浴室。  
白大神擦了眼泪，晃晃脑袋，从抽屉里掏出必需用品，美滋滋的等撒老板出来。  
撒老板这个澡洗得太漫长，白大神摁耐不住的敲浴室门。里面传来撒老板烦躁的一声：“干嘛？”  
“我还当你被下水道冲走了呢！”  
撒老板拉开门，看见穿着浴袍靠在门上笑意深深的白大神，一脸黯然的推开他，自个爬上了床。坐在床上，选了半天位置，不知该趴在，还是该躺着，无奈之余，拿出手机准备问问网络。  
白大神一把给他丢掉手机，摁着撒老板的肩膀躺在床上，盯着他晶亮的双眼，亲了上去。  
撒老板闭上眼，狠了心，得，就当挨顿打好了。有了这心思，撒老板反倒放开了，耳边听到“哒”的一声开盖音，吓得撒老板睁了眼，看见白大神手上的润滑油，冷笑：“准备的还挺齐全。”  
白大神骄傲的说：“我怕你疼。”  
“你这么贴心，为什么不躺底下？”撒老板怼他。  
白大神当没听到，不接茬。掐着撒老板的腰肢，往下，分开他的双腿，抬起，单手把玩着腿间的物件，等它慢慢硬起来，撒老板难耐的蹭了一下白大神的手。  
白大神眼睛亮晶晶的看着他笑，抬起他的腰，摸了摸露出来的小洞，撒老板颤了一下。  
白大神摸了一手润滑，轻轻的往里捅，似乎要把每一个位置都照顾到。  
撒老板时不时被他的手指拨一下，感觉浑身都湿了，实在受不了他这烦人劲儿了，呼着气说：“你要是在摸一会儿，我就睡着了。”  
白大神说：“我不是怕你疼吗？”这人还不领情，扶着自己的东西直接往里闯，刚进一个头。  
撒老板疼的蹙眉，紧接着感到腿间湿了一股，又黏又腻的，立刻坐起了，看到白大神扶着他自己半勃的东西，手足无措，不知道发生啥的表情。  
两个人对望着眨了眨眼，撒老板发出了惊天动地的笑声，白大神脸红了一片，赶紧将自己裹进被子了。他压根没想到自己会秒啊，第一次真枪核弹，太不给面子了。  
撒老板笑着拍拍他躲在被子里的脑袋说：“得了，得了，一会儿再给憋坏了。”  
白大神从被子钻出头，说：“你还笑，你还笑我，你把我笑出心理阴影怎么办？”低头看着自己的半软不软的东西，说，“你看，它都不立正了。”  
撒老板越来越想笑，说：“没事，我给你弄起来。”双手扶上他的东西，手心的茧子慢慢的摩擦，真把它给叫起来了。  
撒老板说：“我给你撸出来得了，您就别想着进去不进去的事儿了。”  
白大神推开他的手，说：“你说你是个好人吗？我第一次，秒射怎么了？你什么都不教我，还要嘲笑我。”  
撒老板简直看不懂他：“白大少，你要操我，我还得教你，我怎么那么欠。”  
白大神一脸委屈，眼圈都红了。撒老板及时制止他：“我教行了吧！”说完这话就后悔，我教，我教什么呀我教！  
撒老板在浴室耗了那么长时间，拿手机查了半天，还是一知半解，但他毕竟年长，不能表现出也是个新手的作风。  
他推了一把白大神，坐在白大神腰间，感觉到白大神热烫的性器戳着他的腰，脸一沉，心一狠，把白大神的眼睛拿被子给蒙上了。  
撒老板伸手指戳动自己后穴，羞愧也想哭了一场，抬头一看，白大神早就把被子给掀了，露出脑袋，看着他的动作。  
撒老板骂了他一句，又把被子捂上，就不让他看，太他妈丢人了。  
撒老板扶着白大神的性器，找到入口，一点一点的坐下去，刚入口太疼了，疼的皱眉，狠了狠心，反正都是疼，一下子全坐进去了，瞬间脸都白了，感觉内壁都要穿了。没停几秒，白大神翻身给他压床上，急着动了起来。  
撒老板喊道：“你给我松开。”  
白大神安抚性的吻上他的乳头，舔着他的脖颈，一改哭嘤嘤的样子，故意问撒老板：“叔叔，你哆嗦什么？”  
撒老板呼气吸气，一时间脑子里拿不准是让身上的人滚，还是把他蹬下去。  
白大神掐着撒老板的腰，开始抽插，每一下都结结实实的卖力气。是个新手，毫无技巧，全凭一把子力气，跟打桩似的。  
撒老板直觉的疼，没什么好感受，越疼，那小口缩的越厉害，绞的白大神直撞肠壁，俩个人身上一遍一遍的出汗。  
白大神贴着他的耳边说：“叔叔，你松点，疼。”  
“滚......”撒老板没好气的说。屁股绷的紧，穴内咬的更加的紧。  
白大神觉得撒老板底下这小洞真是太热情了，每一次往外抽，都被热烈的挽留，热烫烫箍着自己。白大神架起撒老板的双腿，把他的屁股抬高，又往深处撞了撞。  
撒老板猛地一抖，眼睛睁大，呼在脸上的气息越来越重。交合处啪啪声越来越响，被插的地方翻出一股白沫。  
撒老板咬牙忍着，不肯哼哼，眼泪却忍不住，从眼角冒了出来。   
白大神还不忘允吸着撒老板的乳头，撒老板感觉麻麻痒痒的如蚂蚁般从脚底心爬满全身，忽然感觉像喝醉了一样，极具风情地撩了白大神一眼。  
白大神一愣，没见过这样的撒老板，用力的挺动，终于逼出撒老板的一声哼哼，紧接着一道白浊洒在腹部。白大神汗津津的粘着撒老板的脖子，将自己的东西洒进撒老板的身体里。  
撒老板闷闷不乐，脸都丢尽了。白大神吻上他的脸颊，眉眼，舔到眼角的泪痕，惊奇的道：“叔叔，你怎么哭了。”  
“滚。”撒老板不高兴。  
白大神揉捏他的屁股，戳着他的洞口，又顶了进去。


End file.
